


Bruises at Moon Point

by thesilentscribeofgod



Category: Attack on Titan, Ereri - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yaoi - Fandom, aot, boyslove - Fandom, eren x levi - Fandom
Genre: Action, Anime, BoyxBoy, Bromance, Gay, Homosexual, Levi - Freeform, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, M/M, Manga, Romance, Yaoi, attack on titan - Freeform, boyonboy - Freeform, boys, boyslove, eren jaegar - Freeform, erenxlevi - Freeform, ereri, heichou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilentscribeofgod/pseuds/thesilentscribeofgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren chooses his heart over his head much to the distaste of his Captain during yet another survey to a fictional base outside the walls - Moon Point. Eren's impulsive actions do not by any means end well with his faction leader who deeply discourages any ill-thought action by this passionate young soldier. Levi's patience and otherwise calm demeanour is truly tested within this piece and with Eren determined to reconcile with his leader only leads to greater antagonisation. </p><p>*I wrote this late at night so there are going to be some stupid typos so lets not be keen bout this k.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises at Moon Point

“Look ahead. We’re riding straight. If you lose formation, you lose your life.” Levi never hesitated to gut the truth from situations, regardless of the fear that each of his comrades expelled with every strenuous stride. Each member clutched onto their reins while they desperately affirmed the order of their gallant faction leader. The symphony of each pacing horse complemented the solitary sound of pacing breaths. Riding in silence was a respected collective moment for a Corps faction to value; each second meant a step closer to survival. The observable vicinity was clear of any disruption. The afternoon was levitating above twilight, though the twilight that was to come was to be plain and desolate.

“Corporal, how long till we get to Moon Point?” asked Connie anxiously.

“Getting there late or early doesn’t exist. You get there alive.” Levi never lost focus of his stare into the distance of the bleak forest.

“Yes, sir!” Connie continued looking forward with his fatigued and tired glare.

Eren was situated uncomfortably in the centre of the faction’s formation – to his distaste, he never admired the central concentration that was constantly admitted to him. Eren understood the Corps didn’t trust him yet and wondered if they ever would – would anyone trust someone that had any remote similarity to a titan?

The rash departure for base camp prevented Eren from affixing himself practically to the mount’s stirrups. Thankfully, Levi’s position at the rim of the configuration disabled him from seeing Eren’s act of impotence. Subtly, Eren tried to affix his foot correctly, silently grunting from the constant movement of the horse’s irregular pace while trying to concentrate forward. Instantly, a blast in the far distance distorts Eren’s concentration as he follows it’s ghastly red trail. To Eren’s adversity, it was from the direction of Armin’s faction. Eren could feel the pound of the titan’s steps rattle inside of his petrified lungs. He had to do something, he was responsible for Armin being here, he had to say something immediately.

“Not all of us are titans Eren.” Before Eren could exert the first syllable, Levi had already placed his position on the matter. “You should consider your invaluable asset towards humanity before making stupid decisions”

“We can’t abandon them, we can’t abandon our comrades without trying!” Eren’s own uselessness was fuelling his frustration.

“This isn’t new. We’re going forward as planned. That’s an order” his sharp words regenerated his fear into distilled vex.

“What use is desperately trying to hold onto life when you can’t share it with those you love!?” Eren gulped at the end of his desperate words pondering in disbelief whether it was him who had actually said it. For the first time throughout the entire hour’s journey, Levi to a slight degree, turned his head to the side.  
“Jaegar.” Said Levi reluctantly. “Be quiet.”

The anger invested from the situation was beyond his grasp of reality; Eren’s eyes now marbel-like from self-frustration. His body felt as if it had been replaced. He felt an impulsive pulse running within. He suddenly fetched the red signalled flare gun and triggered it towards the ground, creating an opaque red mist. He tightened his rein and changed direction.

 

“Keep riding forward! Whatever you do don’t pay attention to the titan’s proximity, your only aim is to move forward!” Hannes was given the task to govern the formation that held Armin.  
“Surely we can move faster in our manoeuvre gear! Why do we have to stay on horseback! Sooner or later that fucking titan is going to outrun us, the horses aren’t going to run forever!” shouted Oluo, sweating in terror as his ill stamina is shown on every said word.

“If you enable your manoeuvre gear, you have two circumstances: Attack the titan, whether you live or die is up to you or abandon your comrades. You can only decide what you do” concluded Hannes.

The pounds of the titan were closing in and with each vibration stronger the more stationary Armin grew in horror. A sharp silence occurred. The thunder of the steps of the titan had disappeared. Everyone wondered in disbelief - What had happened? A sudden translucent darkness emerged. Time had gone slower as Armin recognised a torso of a titan emerging to land above his faction. They immediately dispersed, not knowing who was dead or alive, into separate directions with half of the faction in their 3D manouver gear, including Armin. The titan seemed unresponsive after the jump as Armin observed from the distance he attached himself to.

“Armin!” Eren shouted as he saw Armin from the distance.

“Eren!?”  
“Where is the rest of the faction?”  
“Some are still on horseback, but some panicked like me and went on their manoeuvre gear”

“Get yourself as far away as possible Armin!”

“I can’t Eren, I’ll run out of gas before I meet anybody.”  
“You can have mine” Armin came towards Eren and received his equipment. The titan was soon back on it’s feet again and their distance wasnt far.

“Quick, Armin, leave. Find the others.” Armin soulfully nodded and left.  
“Bastard titan! Come here!” the titan noticed Eren and spirited towards him. Eren charged forward persistently, tenaciously gripping onto his reins and passionate to outrun the titan. He had to distract it, he had to save the others. Eren had managed to lure the titan into a terrority he’d never seen in any other forest before. The land seemed of an odd, dark nature and the canopies were higher than usual. Where was he? Before he could think anything else, Eren felt a great impact against himself on horseback; the horse lowered and threw Eren over into a distorted hill of decaying forest debris. The impact distorted eren’s view to his right he saw his Corps cloak on the floor which had as much dirt as the debris had given him. To erens left he could see the titan who was staring at him straight. Eren having finally grasped his vision was startled as he realised the context of this situation. The titan blinked and before Eren knew it, it started running back the way Eren had lead it from.  
“How… how?” Eren thought, an abnormal was present and was currently making his way back to Armin. The incomparable speed of the titan would allow it to reach back to Armin in hardly any time. Armin’s gas supply only came to a disadvantage and Eren’s horse had been injured. He couldn’t turn into a Titan now, he could at least obey one of the orders Levi had assigned. Eren took a step back and launched into his manouever gear. He preserved fuel by compromising his speed which allowed him to be about 10 meters away from the titan through each swing. The titan however soon started to notice this and increased his own velocity. He could see Armin in the distance turning back and noticing the titan now following him. It disturbed Eren to consider the confusion that Armin must be experiencing let alone his solitary terror. The titan was getting closer to Armin and Eren was at least 40 meters behind. His gas was increasingly running low and the option of transforming into a titan grew more tempting. The thumping stopped again as Eren witnessed the titan launching from the ground.  
“Armin! Stop!” screamed Eren as he took two more desperate swings to reach Armin’s location. Armin halted immediately as he looked in pure fear into the titan’s eyes which was in front of him, kneeling towards him almost. Armin was motionless in terror, he had nothing to do but wait. He could only wait for the moment that the titan decides to open his mouth. The titan opened his mouth slowly as Eren leaped forward in front of Armin who hadn’t a single clue of the present moment or the fact that Eren was in front of him. The titan had noticed Eren, with it’s wide mouth open. Eren kept his stare fixed at the titan and the titan to his. The titan slowly closed its mouth as Eren was guarding Armin. The titan continued to look at Eren, as if he almost expected him to move out of the way at some point. Eren, of course would never leave. He was consistently breathing having used every muscle in his body to reach Armin in time.

“Leave! Just leave godamnit before I rip you apart!” The titan was still in it’s same position, it seemed empty and emotionless to Eren’s cry, which wasn’t surprising of a titan, but this one seemed more responsive before.  
“You’re not worth killing.” The titan spoke. Eren thought he was hearing incorrectly. A titan can’t speak, he can’t even speak himself in titan form.  
“You don’t even know how to wipe your own asses let alone confront a titan properly.”

What? Could what Eren be hearing be an actual titan speaking!?  
“How…hoe can you speak!?” Shouted Eren in anger. There was a brief silence before the head of the titan seemed to be nearing closer to Eren and Armin. The proximity of it’s head seemed to be getting unnaturally closer and faster. Eren pushed Armin to one side and darted himself to another to avoid the collision the titan wanted to inflict. Eren and armin both looked up. They couldn’t believe it.  infront of them was the head of the titan and above it was the body of it’s decapitated remains spewing a red shower and a small red figure at the source of the bloody nape. The figure mounted off the steaming titan and confronted Eren.

“You were especially annoying today Jaegar. Especially.” He affixes his collar gently with his right hand without leaving eye contact. It was Levi’s natural talent to use minimal phrasing, to leave his victims to continuously wonder at what his true motives were behind his vague statements. He took off his Corps clock drenched in dirt and steaming titan remains only to reveal a spotless one underneath. He aggressively pushed the filthy cloak into Eren’s chest as Eren noticed it was the one he dropped at the odd forest when he fell.  Both Armin and Jaegar swallowed their tongues.“2 horses are on their way” stated Levi as he mounted his horse. “Try not trip your horse over Jaegar, we’re not shitting them out. “

“Yes, corporal.” Admitted Eren as he disconnected his eye away from Levi in disappointment. The corporal had left and an odd sense of relaxation filled Armin.

“Eren, I can’t do this.”

“What?”

“I can’t face a titan, I’m so helpless and have no use to the survey corps. I’m consistently putting other’s lives in danger!” Eren grasped a hold of Armin’s shoulders  
“Armin you’re insane! We need you, no one has ever organised the Corps’ formations as well as you have! What use are you back at the walls? At least you’re out here living to protect humanity than living in the walls waiting for death like livestock!”

Armin looked at Eren in pain. Eren had always been clear of his motives which intimidated Armin all too much.

“You’re right Eren … you’re right” Connie was seen at the distance with two horses “Armin, Eren get over here so we can leave now!”  
They both collected their horses and rode out towards Moon Point.

 

“Ynar Tropen, Hector Juan, Landrat Selin, Kandberg Albert …” The worst part of the end of a mission, Eren thought as Erwin sourly announced the fallen soldiers of the Survey Corps looking as bleak as Levi did behind him. Erwin took a moment to pause between each name as if to dedicate a moments silence in commemoration. The naming went on for the next 3 minutes but always felt a lot longer as if each name prolonged a second by the hour. When the Chief had finished he looked up from the bitter list.

“Every mission with a casualty is a failure. However, I am pleased to inform you we’ve managed to get the greatest number of soldiers to moon point today. You mustn’t take your time here for granted. It’s extensive relief, with the exception of the colossal titan, will guard us from the reach of many titans. Appreciate your sleeps here as they are the only ones where you can truly enjoy in peace” The rows of survey corps members signed the chief of with the military salute as he exited. The crowd started to disperse slowly.  
“The members under my faction stay behind.” Levi announced as the rest of the crowd went off into their assigned places of residence.  
“Thanks Eren, what you said has got me re-thinking. I was ignorant and owe you one” said Armin looking down in insecurity.  
“We owe one to Levi. He doesn’t usually be that brutal with titans.”

“I’ve never seen anybody behead a titan”

“I’m always under his supervision and I’ve never seen it either.”  
“do you think he’ll give you a really hard time for you know, misuse of weapons and disobeying captains orders?”  
“he’s always giving everyone a hard time” they both chuckle under their breaths as they parted. Levi was making full use of the elevation the stage provided, he wasn’t used to the perks of such a platform.

“This faction worked well as we were one of the 3 groups that didn’t have any fatalities.” The soldiers listened with their undivided attention with many looking onwards in pride in response to their captains compliments. “Nonetheless, that doesn’t mean I was satisfied.” Eren knew that Levi didn’t have to illustrate the situation. A simple insinuation from Levi was enough to shame and disregard someone.  “I’d like to go over errors I noticed with some of your 3DMG strategies tomorrow morning. Dismissed.” As the members of his squad left, Eren stood still for a moment regarding how easy that was. Usually he’d expect some sort of public humiliation, more than  a mere insinuation. What had happened? Had Eren upset his squad captain? Can’t be. Eren wasn’t sure of what had happened but felt a sense of guilt and personal shame. Levi knew exactly how to make one regret a disfavoured decision

The heartless twilight descended into darkness as the moon appeared almost caressing the peace that was present at the peak of Moon Point. It was night and Eren had just had his dinner with his squad members and Armin. He hadn’t seen Levi since the meeting after the arrival. His curiosity only led to more worry as to the possible consequence he could face. Eren, without telling his peers, decided to see if Levi was in his room to reconcile and apologise for his reckless behaviour. The last thing he wanted was the abandonment of his supervisors trust.

Eren arrived to the corridor which had Levi’s room in it. The corridor smelt like stale air, as if the air itself grew bored and tired from the absence of life neglecting it. The gap underneath Levi’s door had a warm light shining through, he must’ve been there. Eren took a deep breath and knocked on the door sharply. No answer. Eren didn’t know when to knock again but he couldn’t just walk in. He raised his hand to knock again.  
“Don’t knock again. Your racket is disturbing other’s peace” Eren wasn’t sure the answer was an invitation or a rejection but opened the door anyhow.  
“evening captain levi, I’ve come to apologise for my reckless behaviour.” Declared eren as he stood straight and formal like never before. Levi was looking at the window, his floor was the highest giving him the best view of the vicinity that surrounded Moon Point. Eren wondered what he was doing staring at the window with his arm resting above his head leaning against the wall. He didn’t give a response.  
“Sir –“  
“Blood is quite easy clean.” Eren gulped in silence. “I’m luckier since it was titan blood which evaporates once the titan has been defeated.” Eren had nothing to say to the captain who was still in his position continuing his glare into the distance beyond moon point. “But to my misfortune, an impotent simpleton decided to direct a red flare gun to the ground. He was behind me.” Levi turned around and calming leant his body by the window now looking at Eren plainly. “That, Jaegar, isn’t easy to clean” Eren couldn’t find words to respond to his captains complaints surely his recklessness in the mission and disobeying of commandments was more of a misconduct. Eren remained still and tried to concentrate on making his breathing quieter.

“I admire your passion to save your comrades but today wasn’t necessary” necessary? What did he mean? “Considering the fact that you don’t always heal you could’ve endangered yourself. I hope you weren’t the owner of such an ability. This only applies to you eren: only you can put your safety infront of other soliders. Do you understand?”

“You expect me to let all my friends die when I can help them?”

“Armin was supposed to die. You shouldn’t have interfered with that”  
“How… how can you say that?” Eren was in disbelief of the Captain’s bitter words

“In fact, I could kill Armin right now myself what use is he? A theoretician so what?” Eren surged with anger and transformed it’s passion into the velocity of a hardened strike. Levi only slightly dogded his body and swifly swung his leg under Eren’s feet, bringing him to his knees and Eren’s head felt the full impact of Levi’s immediate knee blow that slashed him towards the side of the wall. Levi grabbed him by the collar while all still continuously giving his dull, effortless stare.

“You lose more of your humanity each day and I can see you grow into the swine that’s embedded into your blood. You’re so short-sighted, even a little girl could provoke you. If you decide to keep breaking the rules, leave you’re just as good as any other titan. As for your companions, you will soon lose more of those you love and if you’re not familiar with loss then you can never be familiar with gain.”

Levi let go of his grip on Eren as he collapsed to the floor and tried to stand straight again. To Levi’s doubt, Eren took for another swing in which he completely missed. Levi simply darted a kick into Eren’s exit as he slammed against the corridors walls and closed his wooden door aggressively isolating Eren’s fatigued and now bruised body in darkness. Eren felt such insignificance and exasperation towards himself. He felt tired and motiveless. Levi was right as usual, which angered him more so, that he is losing his sense of humanity. Eren had noticed his more animalistic impulse cultivating through his everyday life. Slowly, his familiarity with his own identity seemed more disfigured and distorted each day. The Captain recognised this more than anyone else, he too identified how Eren was slowly isolating his body – such weakness couldn’t be tolerated. Eren, still unmoved from the postion levi had kicked him, was leaning against the wall and the intensity of his frustration expelled as cold and desperate sob. He leapt his way out of the top floor and onto the roof where he could calm down and caress his misery without disturbing others.

The moon calmed Eren. It didn’t hold the beauty the sun gave but it had another kind of attraction to it. Light from the moon exerted onto earth had a majestic bewitching quality about it. Unlike the sun, it gave light in the darkness and in a darkness none thought light could coexist. This gave Eren hope. The breeze of the dry summer held him softly. He was at peace.  
“Eren.” Eren was startled, it was levi. It was peculiar for him to be up this late.  He laid down beside Eren and looked up towards the moon with him. There was a brief silence in which he admired the beauty Eren had previously appreciated. “I wonder when it would be before each man woman and child could enjoy this luxury without having to sacrifice 16 lives.” Eren was reluctant to respond. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing  
“I don’t trust you but for some unexplainable reason I have faith in you” levi kept his gaze as the luminous moon. “and so do others.” Eren felt an odd sense of relief. Levi lifted his body upright to fasted his boots tighter and took off his jacket and laid down again. Another silence dawned and Eren took this moment to consider each thought through and to remember that people have faith in his duty as a soldier for humanity. To Eren’s surprise Levi lifted his upper body and placed one arm over Eren. His lustrous black hair framed his face well. Levi could see the tear marks that had run down a clean trail on Eren’s dirty face. Levi leant forward and filled the silence by placing his lips on Eren’s. It was relaxingly warm, Eren thought and his lips tasted of spearmints and milk. Eren was beyond the grasp of reality and his body couldn’t naturally respond to such an unexpected manoeuver. Eren’s arm somehow naturally met Levi’s rear, mutually swaying with it in unison motion. Levi’s playful tongue, after a somewhat lengthy fiddle, left Eren’s mouth and trailed down to his neck where Levi darted his tongue. He concentrated on one spot, pressuing and sipping it repetitively.  As he left his final bruise, Levi took one last glare, picked him coat up and left Eren glazing to the moon in an awe he’d never looked at it like before.


End file.
